


Give Him a Hand

by WeirdHybrid



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Hand Jobs, In Public, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdHybrid/pseuds/WeirdHybrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kyungsoo is the new kid, assigned a seat next to Byun Baekhyun. And since Kyungsoo looks a little stressed, Baekhyun tries to help him relax... under the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Him a Hand

   “Do Kyungsoo…”

   “Wonderful. Everyone, please say hello to your new classmate, Do Kyungsoo.”

   Kyungsoo stood still at the front of the classroom, hands clasped awkwardly in front of him, the burden of thirty-one sets of eyes exacerbating his already considerable new-kid anxiety.

   “Welcome, Do Kyungsoo.” The words came out robotically, an apathetic unison from the array of students tucked dutifully behind their desks. Kyungsoo bowed, his eyes fixated on the cream and garnet tiles stretching out under his feet toward the back of the room.

   “Kyungsoo, looks like your seat’s just back to the right,” the teacher pointed out among the grid of students, “the corner seat, next to Baekhyun. Go ahead... Now, we’re picking up today where we left off yesterday. If you could pull out your homework, we’ll start with – ”

   Dismissed, Kyungsoo picked up his mostly empty bookbag from the floor in front of him and shuffled to the side of the room. The ordered pairs watched him as he scooted past each row, aiming for the inconspicuous back corner and his designated chair, empty and welcoming in its relative isolation. Now that he was safely behind the majority of the class, he let his eyes flick up once. The other students seemed to have deemed him unworthy of their attention, facing forward as the lesson began. Everyone, except his table-mate.

   “Hey, new kid.”

   The boy in the seat beside his own sat leaned back in his chair, balancing on the back two legs only, his legs crossed at the ankle out in front of him. A little taller than Kyungsoo (an easy assumption given Kyungsoo's diminutive height, even at this angle), this boy’s uniform hung on his body casually, navy jacket cuffs rolled up and collar popped, emanating a nonchalant attitude when paired with his floppy blondish-brownish hair and coy smirk. His eyes, somehow lazy but still bright, were quirked up, linked with Kyungsoo’s unblinking ones.

   “So, I’m into the baby owl look, but you may want to sit down...”

   Kyungsoo paused, staring at the boy. He couldn’t decide if it was fortuitous or not that his table-mate was this… _cute_. He immediately felt both massively self-conscious in comparison and nervous glee at his luck, a jumpy, fizzy feeling in his throat.

   “Kyungsoo? Hello?” He raised his eyebrows, his smirk falling into a little pout. He had nice lips; smooth, peaked, light pink…

   “Kyungsoo? Is there a problem?”

   The teacher’s voice rang loudly in Kyungsoo’s ears as he snapped out of his stupor. He turned toward the front of the room sharply, a shiver of embarrassment forcing his shoulders up toward his ears protectively.

   “I…” He stammered then promptly lost his ability to speak as the class turned to gawk at him, standing like a statue commemorating awkward sixteen-year-olds everywhere. He felt his face drain of blood, his eyes widening uncontrollably, his tongue seemingly glued to the uncomfortably dry roof of his mouth.

   “I just had to move my stuff, Miss Kim. My apologies.”

   The boy, the cute blondish boy with the peaked lips and the rolled cuffs, spoke loudly, responding to the teacher’s clipped question.

   “Alright then. Take your seat, Kyungsoo.”

   And suddenly Kyungsoo felt a hand on his, cool fingers wrapping around his wrist, pulling him down clumsily into his designated chair. He watched the class give him fleeting, funny looks before turning around again as the lesson continued.

   “First day jitters, huh?” Kyungsoo heard the boy’s voice, whispered now, warm and close to his ear. Kyungsoo turned abruptly, surprised, finding that smirk only a foot away from his face. Kyungsoo blinked, trying to regain composure, but his tongue was still curiously stuck behind his teeth, unable to form words just yet, so he nodded, a tingly heat bleeding back into his cheeks under the boy’s attention. “Yeah, it can be rough. Well, I’m Byun Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo looked down, both shy and curious as he felt Baekhyun’s fingers fold away from his wrist down around his own fingers, squeezing lightly, just once, before unexpectedly snaking down onto Kyungsoo’s thigh, his fingertips resting on his ironed navy slacks.

   His _fingers_ … Kyungsoo swallowed dryly as he noticed long, slim digits leading to pale, curved nails just barely touching him, just barely noticeable through the fabric of his pants.

   “I – I’m Do Kyungs-soo,” Kyungsoo sputtered over his own name, but he spoke so quietly, he hoped it might have gone unnoticed.

   “Yeah, I got that.” Kyungsoo looked up at Baekhyun’s face again, which was turning up into a disarming, open smile. “You’re rather tense, Do Kyungsoo.” His voice was light, friendly in Kyungsoo’s ear. “Cute, too.”

   Baekhyun winked, and Kyungsoo failed to choke back a tiny hiccup as those pretty fingers kneaded into this thigh, just a little, Baekhyun’s thumb curving around to work small circles into Kyungsoo’s pant leg. Kyungsoo watched Baekhyun suppress a small laugh as he turned back to the front of the class, his hand still lightly teasing at Kyungsoo’s leg.

   “Wh-what are you doing?” Kyungsoo squeaked out, as quietly as he could manage. Baekhyun leaned over a fraction toward Kyungsoo, still smiling, though he kept his eyes forward.

   “Just relax.”

   “But…”

   Baekhyun’s hand stilled, fingers curved gently around Kyungsoo’s thigh. He still didn’t look back at him, though he leaned a little closer, shifting himself onto the edge of his seat.

   “I’ll stop if you want me to. You just seem like you could use some help… loosening up.”

   Kyungsoo held his teeth tight together. He peered over at Baekhyun, whose face said he was attentively listening to their lesson, while his hand was still motionless, lightly gripping Kyungsoo’s leg, the tension sending a little shiver over the arc of Kyungsoo’s scalp. He looked down at Baekhyun’s hand, wishing it would move again, or have never touched him at all – either way, this waiting was making him lightheaded.

   He followed Baekhyun’s lead, weak to the unassuming expression he was wearing, and looked up at the teacher, feigning focus while his own hand, quivering only a little bit, reached slowly below the table, his smaller fingers hovering over Baekhyun’s long, tempting ones. He bit his lip, unable to force his hand any lower, but it wasn’t enough.

   He shifted self-consciously in his seat, trying to move to his right, sliding sideways in his chair to get even a single inch closer to this boy beside him, this kind, curious boy who _has hand on my leg_. As Kyungsoo’s hips twitched to move over though, his leg rose up a bit, bringing Baekhyun’s hand up to touch his own hesitant one, Kyungsoo’s fingers immediately sinking in and lacing with Baekhhyun’s.

   “Good answer.”

   Baekhyun’s voice snuck into Kyungsoo’s ear, but he kept his eyes trained straight ahead, feeling his ears get hot on the edges as he explored Baekhyun’s fingers, letting the other boy manipulate his knuckles, pressing oval pads into tendons and muscles, easing some nebulous, irrational tension Kyungsoo had been stockpiling the last week before he started at his new school.

   A few minutes passed as the teacher paced along the front row of tables, referring to the board behind her occasionally, but Kyungsoo was entirely distracted by the calming, easy touch of Baekhyun’s beautiful, textured hand around his. They both remained focused forward, silent and inconspicuous in the back of the room, the lesson progressing beyond their comprehension.

   Kyungsoo relaxed in his chair a bit, this shoulders sloping down in his brand new navy blazer, his upright posture unfurling little by little with Baekhyun’s ministrations, while a smitten, slippery feeling tickled the back of his mind. This was certainly not what he’d stayed up all night dreading, but it felt so nice, this attention, Baekhyun’s fingers on him, that he couldn’t bring himself to make him stop. Not even when the teacher started walking down their column, making her way toward the back of the room as she explained the finer details of… _what is this, algebra?_ Kyungsoo blinked back into reality, his hand tensing in Baekhyun’s as their teacher approached, eying each student at the back half of the classroom as she spoke. She was leading to questions, testing the comprehension of the class; Kyungsoo heard it in her voice and panicked a little. He hadn’t been paying attention the last fifteen minutes at all.

   “So, now that we’ve completed steps one through three, we have enough information to determine what x is, right? Anyone have the answer yet?” She scanned the last row of students carefully, settling for a moment on Baekhyun, tilting her head slightly, then letting her eyes fall on Kyungsoo. _No no no no. Not me. Please don’t ask me._

   “What about you Kyungsoo? You want to take a guess?”

   Kyungsoo jerked his hand away from Baekhyun’s, awkwardly adjusting his hair as he frantically looked between the equation on the board, the students now turning around to look at him _again_ , and his teacher, who was waiting with a mild expression a few feet away.

_No no no no. NO._

   Just as Kyungsoo opened his mouth to mumble out an embarrassed “I don’t know,” he felt, quite clearly, Baekhyun jab his finger into Kyungsoo’s leg. Kyungsoo jumped a little, but immediately he felt a pointed finger firmly trace a shape, no, two shapes, no, _two numbers_ into his leg. And again, the same long line, break, long curve, short line, dug into Kyungsoo’s thigh.

   “Mmn… is it twelve?” Kyungsoo braced himself.

   But the teacher smiled a bit, pleased, and nodded.

   “It is. Well done. Now, for those of you who didn’t follow that, let me – ”

   Kyungsoo exhaled shakily as the teacher turned away, walked back to the front of the room. He felt Baekhyun’s hand relax, returning to its previous position resting on the curve of Kyungsoo’s leg, maybe just an inch or two higher than before.

   “Thank you,” Kyungsoo whispered, hoping his gratitude was evident even with his low volume.

   “Not a problem.”

   Kyungsoo’s social anxiety was immediately replaced by something far more enjoyable, though no less jittery, as Baekhyun’s hand contracted as it had before, a pulsing rhythm sinking into Kyungsoo’s skin. This time though, it travelled, those impossibly long fingers walking at an angle up the navy fabric, paired with another barely detectable twist up in Baekhyun’s easygoing facial expression. That smirk, Kyungsoo thought as he unconsciously shifted another inch toward Baekhyun, might be dangerous.

   Kyungsoo found gripping the edge of their shared table a little comforting, a veil of security as Baekhyun continued, his hand curling around him, his fingers toying with the inner seam of his pants, broaching the warm crease in his lap. He couldn’t speak, even if he knew what he might say. The tingly feeling was too good, overpowering his rationale. He focused on those fingers, the feel of them pressing into the softness of his inner thigh, then working back, the heel of his hand kneading his tensed muscles. They both looked forward, silent as the teacher explained… something, but Kyungsoo couldn’t suppress the kick in his pulse at each touch, his whole body vibrating just a little with the proximity to his over-friendly, absurdly cute table mate.

   “Remember to breathe, owl boy.”

   Kyungsoo exhaled too loudly, letting go of the breath he’d been unintentionally holding. He gritted his teeth and breathed carefully through his nose, turned minutely toward Baekhyun, as he felt a low tremor somewhere around where Baekhyun’s fingers were exploring. Baekhyun didn’t turn; rather he licked his lips once, then spoke out the side of his mouth.

   “You’re trying to relax, remember? Close your eyes.”

   Kyungsoo shivered. He was so damn _nervous_ , and somehow being told what to do was reassuring. Plus… Baekhyun had such lovely hands. So he sighed, as quietly as he could, and let his eyes flutter closed.

   Immediately, Baekhyun’s hand softly slipped up the last desperate distance, lightly touching the creased fabric covering Kyungsoo’s crotch. Kyungsoo suppressed a cough poorly, his eyes snapping open.

   “Don’t…”

   “Sh!” Baekhyun was looking at him, right in the eye, a thrilled flush under pale cheeks adding to his impish quality. He made a show of closing his own eyes for two seconds, then angled quickly back to the front, his fingers cupping the front of Kyungsoo’s pants, stirring a regrettable ache in Kyungsoo’s balls. Kyungsoo quickly closed his eyes again dropping his head a little to hide his face. This was _such_ a bad idea, but…

   As Baekhyun pressed his hand more insistently against Kyungsoo, using the abnormal length of his fingers to massage into him, the tiniest noise, held fast in Kyungsoo’s throat, escaped in a whiny little hum. Kyungsoo squeezed his eyes shut tighter automatically, but he heard a breathy hint of a laugh next to him, Baekhyun’s hand now stroking up and down the front of him, encouraging Kyungsoo to full hardness. He should have been mortified. He should have been disgusted.

   But as tightly wound as he was, as mentally exhausted as this first day had made him, he didn’t have the bandwidth to even think beyond _oh my god oh my god that feels so good oh god oh…_

   The rest of him melted under Baekhyun’s touch as all his blood and attention flooded to his erection, which was surely tenting his new uniform. He didn’t have the heart, or the physical capacity, to open his eyes and look. Baekhyun kept going with slow, easy pulls, his fingers stretched flat along his length, then curved around him to add more stimulation. Kyungsoo felt hot, impatient within the confines of his pants, stuck behind this desk. He shifted uncomfortably against the metal and plastic of his chair.

   “Don’t give me away, new kid.”

   Kyungsoo opened his eyes, his whole body unsteady. He had somehow managed to forget just how close the other students were. _Shit!_

   “Ahh you’re panicking again. Let me help.”

   Before Kyungsoo could protest, Baekhyun leaned forward, his right arm leaning on the desk to shield the sins of his left, those deft fingers unhooking the button of Kyungsoo’s pants and sinking _blissfully_ inside.

   It might have been the raging heat Baekhyun felt on his palm as he resumed his efforts, his fingers enthusiastic with the improved access, or it might have been the second squeaked moan Kyungsoo couldn’t contain, or maybe it was the unfashionable, childish briefs Baekhyun immediately identified, soaked at the front with precum, that did it. Whatever it was, Baekhyun’s shoulders hitched up, his lips clamping together too late. He _giggled_ , quietly, punctuated with a little snort. Several students turned to look back, eying Baekhyun like this wasn’t the first time he’d disrupted the class. Kyungsoo went rigid, but Baekhyun regained his composure quickly, feigning an amusing fascination with the class’s subject matter, nodding toward the front of the room. After a few eye rolls, they were ignored once again, Baekhyun’s wicked, agile fingers never missing a beat around Kyungsoo’s throbbing hard-on.

   Kyungsoo felt manic, like all his stress had converted to his adrenaline-induced boner, Baekhyun’s rhythmic strokes so much more effective now that he’d infiltrated Kyungsoo’s pants. He was close… _oh god oh god I can’t come in my pants on my first day at school…_

   But Baekhyun’s hand was suddenly gone, leaving Kyungsoo silently gagging at the lost raw, almost unbearably hot touch. He looked over pleadingly, to somehow beg Baekhyun to finish what he’d started, however monumentally _stupid_ he knew that was. But Baekhyun wasn’t returning his hand to his own lap, or taking up a pencil for notes. His fingers covered his mouth, his palm cupped slightly around his lips. Kyungsoo watched, absolutely rapt.

   He heard a tiny, wet pop.

_Oh no. Oh dear god. Please._

   Baekhyun pulled his hand away from his mouth, his bottom lip shiny, and slunk his hand back under the table toward Kyungsoo’s crotch. He held his hand at an odd angle, his fingers pressed toward his palm.

   “Little help?”

   At Baekhyun’s nearly inaudible whisper, Kyungsoo gaped, then fumbled to create a gap between his body and the unbuttoned waist of his pants.

_Oh god oh god oh oh oooh –_

   Baekhyun’s hand slipped back around the restrictive fabric, this time wheedling under the tight white waistband of Kyungsoo’s briefs. Kyungsoo’s ass clenched automatically at the rush of skin on skin, every muscle in his body committing mutiny against his plan to remain concealed while his classmate gave him a discreet handjob under the table during their lesson… which _oh jesus_ had just gone from distracting to seriously dangerous, the slick spit from Baekhyun’s palm distributed along Kyungsoo’s needy cock.

   “Feel better?”

   Kyungsoo arched his back without deciding to, causing his chair to squeak against the floor. He glanced around, his eyes half-lidded as Baekhyun pumped the full length of him, the teeth of his zipper giving way little by little. _Jesus this is bad_ but Kyungsoo was so close now, spit and precum easing the slip, Baekhyun’s wrist flicking faster, concentrating now around the head, his deliciously long fingers wrapping around Kyungsoo’s swollen, dripping cock completely, enveloping him in the worst, most painful heat and _oh god oh god_

   “Oh god!” Kyungsoo moaned out loud, his body shaking with the force of his orgasm, everything falling away for that instantaneous release. But as soon as his body was sated, his mind jerked back to reality.

   He’d come in his pants. In algebra. From some other kid giving him a handjob under their desk.

   “Is there a problem back there?”

   Kyungsoo’s momentary ecstasy, and something else, shriveled at the sound of his teacher’s voice. He looked up, sure that he must look as ragged as he felt. Baekhyun’s hand was still on him, cupped over the head of his dick, thoroughly covered in jizz having _thank god_ shielded Kyungsoo’s clothes from an embarrassing stain he’d never be able to explain to his mother. _Jesus Kyungsoo focus!_

   But, again, Baekhyun was on top of it.

   “I think he has to sneeze, Miss Kim. Anyone have a tissue?” he spoke up confidently. He slipped his hand out from Kyungsoo’s pants without shifting the rest of his body, scanning the room with peaked eyebrows, holding his sullied hand just under the edge of the desk. Kyungsoo shuddered, the lost warmth of Baekhyun’s fingers on his oversensitive skin too much to suppress. He tried to follow Baekhyun’s logic, but he was frozen, panicked at the extreme vulnerability of the situation. _Jesus what if someone sees… what if they can smell it?!_

   But Baekhyun was standing, leaning over diagonally from their table, reaching for a wad of tissues offered by a tall, gangly boy. Kyungsoo watched Baekhyun, as calm as could be, accept the tissues with his cum-covered hand, nod his thanks, and sit back down, taking a tissue off the top and hand it to Kyungsoo, keeping the rest for himself.

   Kyungsoo sat completely still, eyes perfect circles, stunned.

   “Sneeze,” Baekhyun whispered through set teeth.

   Registering the situation, Kyungsoo brought the tissue up to his face and sneezed. As the weird blast of air came out of his mouth, even before he’d really done it, he knew he’d blown Baekhyun’s clever cover. It came out clearly, in two distinct syllables.

   “Ehhh-shoouuu!”

   Kyungsoo opened his eyes _did I even close my eyes to fake sneeze?!_ And looked down at his desk, mortified on a soul-deep level. He wondered how sharp his pencil would have to be to kill himself this very moment, or if aim was more the real concern.

   Miss Kim cocked her head and narrowed her eyes toward the back corner, but turned toward tissue boy instead.

   “Thank you, Chanyeol. Now, barring any more life-threatening sneezes, we can finish class by discussing tonight’s assignment – ”

   Kyungsoo waited until everyone had turned back toward the front, then scrambled to stuff his dick back into place, zip his fly as quietly as metal on metal could possibly be, and button his pants. He swallowed hard, still a little light-headed from coming less than a minute ago.

   “Kyungsoo…”

   Kyungsoo looked up at the now familiar whisper, his slack jaw and creased brow surely expressing equal parts gratitude and bewilderment. Baekhyun wiped the last of his fingers on the tissues before tilting his face toward Kyungsoo, that same smirk from before playing across his lips.

   “Maybe forget underwear tomorrow morning, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this](http://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com/20628.html?thread=8957076#t8957076) prompt.


End file.
